Fang and Claw Academy
by quinngirl117
Summary: I am Hannah. I was put into therapy by my dad. A guy I see who helps me is a vampire and soon I become one and go to his school, but this school isn't normal and his son is drop dead gorgeous. He's sweet, but has a troubled past will he ever let me in? Or is it me who keeps pushing him away? btw Zane, in the story, plays his guitar and sings so I don't own the music. R
1. Chapter 1: My Life

When I was a little girl my mother told me a story about monsters. Her goal was to get me afraid of my father who in her words 'dared to leave a goddess for a zombie' well it just turns out I went to therapy after all of that and my father got custody of me. That's where I am now. At my doctors or at least heading there. I'm so late. I got out of my fathers car and looked up at the spooky mansion that sat on top of the hill. To get up there you had to climb the long and hard steps. It was a sticky night. My clothes stuck to me from the dampness. The world around me was a world of darkness and secrets. The night surrounded me and was inside me. I could hardly breath. It felt like there was no air inside me I tried to take one more step but all I felt was coldness on me and the creepy darkness. I hated the dark ever since... that night with my mom... and when my father came and took me away. I took a deep breath and climb the first step. I made it to the top out of breath and still as scared as ever. I knocked on the door to see my therapist mr. Henry. There was no answer. I walked in slowly. it was pitch dark. He knew I hated the dark but he still did this to me. I looked around. "Mr. Henry are you there!" I shouted and still he didn't show. I heard footsteps, but I knew I was just scaring myself... or he was. "Mr. Henry this isn't funny!" I sighed and started for the rooms. One by one I went to every room in an attempt to find him, but he was no where in sight.I looked up at the spooky stairs that creaked and groaned when ever you take a single step. I took a shaky step on the first step. There was a groan and creaking noise that filled the whole house. My blood turned cold and my heart race. i made it to the top still shaking. I stopped suddenly. I felt a cold breath on my neck and I turned pale. There was feet in front of me too. It's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head. I kept repeating it to try to get it away, but it was still there and real. I looked up scared to what I might see, but I soon saw someone familiar in the corner of my eyes. It was **him**. He was the one to always help me. He had long straight black hair and big brown eyes. He was really pale and had a nice calming smile that said it's okay I'll protect you. I smiled and soon calmed down, but then the guy behind me sensed my relief and pulled my hair so I almost fell down the steps, but instead I grabbed the railing and managed not to fall. The guy in front of me who wasn't **him** pushed me so hard that I fell down the stairs.

"NO! HANNAH!" I heard for the first time the man speak and there was fear in his voice and I soon passed out. I woke up back in a hospital. My leg was broken and my head hurt like hell. I almost screamed. Mr. Henry was sitting in a chair looking intensely at me.

"_Hello Hannah Victoria Rosemary. How are you feeling?"_

"_Why the hell would you asked that! My mother just tried to kill me!"_

I shook my head clearing it from the flashback. "Mr. Henry? Why weren't you there?"

"I went out to shop. I forgot i had you today."

"I have been coming to you on this day since I was 5." I looked at him confused. He sighed.

"Yes, but the world doesn't revolve around you Hannah. I'm allowed to forget once in awhile." For the first time in my life Mr. Henry glared at me and stomped out.

"Hannah! That was so rude." I looked up at my father who also glared at me. He stomped out after Mr. Henry. I looked down. I hated him. I hated both of him, but who I hated most was **him**. He has put me deeper into this. I saw him before. Every time I'm in danger or scared he's there for me, more than my father is. He has got me deeper into this because my father doesn't think he's real. I heard footsteps coming in. I looked up and I paled. My heart raced again. It was **him**. He was here right now.

"Hello Hannah it's me. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know they were going to do that. I never introduced myself have I? I'm Thomas Allen Ryan Kyle, but you can call me Thomas. I was a friend of your grandmother." My grandmother was the only one I truly loved.

"If you were then prove it. Give me the code that I used with her." I said still worried. He sighed and laughed.

"Racecar. If you ever written Racecar on a window near her she would now you needed help, because wherever you are that one word is usable." I nodded shocked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Thomas-

"I know that... but you're not... human." I looked at him hoping he wouldn't laugh, but instead he shook his head.

"No I'm not. I'm a vampire." I looked at him shocked. "When you fell you died." I looked at him and looked around and he laughed. "No this isn't heaven. I turned you in order to save you. You will complete the transformation to night." I nod slowly. "I'm sorry if this comes as a shock. You will come stay at the school I run. Fang and Claw Academy -of Freaks and Monsters-." I looked at him shocked. I was getting away from my family. From mr. Henry. I should be worried and upset, but I'm actually really happy and excited. He sensed it and laughed. "I knew you would be happy with this. It's a boarding school, but you don't have to wear special outfits, but you will stay in dorms with 3 other girls."

"Okay so... tonight we're going?" He nod and I smiled. "good."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home and a New Life

I got out of the hospital a week after getting in. I went home right after. Thomas told me he would send a shcool letter to make my parents let me go. So right after I got out and went home there was a letter waiting for me on the doorsteps. "What's that? Who rights you letters" My father said as if he could care less. He never really wanted me. Now he's stuck with me... at least until school.

"A school letter."

"Great what did you do this time?" I was a straight a student who is at the top of the class and never get into trouble. He thinks I cheat.

"Nothing." I say with venom in my voice. Right as I said it my father turned his evil look to me. "it's a boarding school notice. They want me to join their school."

"Good for them. Bad for you. You're not going."

"What!"

"It's a boarding school it would cost too much."

"They said they'll allow me to go free for my problem."

"Well I said no." I glare at him.

"You are a jackass and unless you want me to tell the truth you will let me go to this school." He looked at me shocked and angry. He threw the papers at me after signing them and stomped off. I smiled and ran upstairs. I grabbed my suitcase and I packed all my clothes in it. I grabbed another suitcase and filled it with Eggy, my teddy, my journal, my ipod and headphones, and all the other things I can't leave here. Once I go I can't or at least won't come back so I need to get everything I want now. I finish and ate super quickly while I went and looked at the school's website. Of course it didn't say much, but it was enough to make me happy. I went to bed super early. I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to my alarm ringing and I yawned and stretched. "Hannah! Get up now or you aren't going!" My eyes went wide and I ran to the clothes I set out yesterday and brought them to my bathroom making sure to lock the door. I took a quick shower and blow dried my long curly blonde hair and brushed my teeth. I put my t-shirt on and then my jeans and sneakers and ran out with my suitcases and backpack. I smiled and sat in the car. "Well you're ready so lets go." We started driving and I felt my father's gaze on me while I stared outside. Right when my dad stopped the car I jumped out. I got my stuff and I could see my fathers anger, but it soon went away when Thomas walked out. My father got out and started talking to him about the school while I got my bags.

"Yes I'm sure Hannah is a good student." I rolled my eyes. My father was making sure he wanted me here. My dad thinks I'm too terrible to have around. Thomas smiled nicely at me and I smiled back. "How about we get you settled in then."

"I still don't see why she has to stay here."

"We want all our students on campus it's easier." Thomas looked ready to leave my father and show my to my room so we left. "So I'm happy to see you here finally." I smiled.

"Ya it's nice here." He nodded.

"Yes, but crazy. The kids here are off the walls." i laugh, then I saw just how crazy they werewolf. Kids werewolf running all around the place at vampire speed. "Yes well lets get you settled in. Like I said you will have three roommates, August Hale, my niece, Lilly Ryan and Elizabeth."

"Why did you say all there names, but Elizabeth's?"

"Her name is too long to say and it's either Elizabeth or the whole name." I nod and He brought me to a red door. "They will show you around. They're expecting you so go ahead in." He walked down the hall and I walked in. Two girls werewolf sitting on the couch looking disgusted. I walked nervously over to them.

"Hi." My voice was quiet and squeaky. One of the girls jumped up and hugged me. She had bright red curly hair and big blue eyes like mine. Her hair looked like fall orange.

"I'm August."

"Well your hair sure looks like it." I smiled and she nodded running her hair through it upset. The other girl had bright pink hair like hot pink and bright green eyes and she laughed.

"Told you August."

"Shut up Elizabeth stupid pinky." Elizabeth stopped laughing and stood up and looped arms with August and I.

"How about we just go show her around. Unless you want to sit here and listen to Lilly and Derek more and blasting music trying to make it stop." My eyes grew wide and they both laughed and dragged me out leaving my stuff behind. We walked down the halls and they showed me everything. "So... you like it here?"

"Ya." I smiled and looked around and locked eyes with a guy. He had dark long hair that had his bangs covering his eyes. From what I could see of his eyes they werewolf a crystal blue, beautiful. He looked at me curiously and I felt myself flush and that made him smile.

"Hey Jay leave Hannah alone she's new and she doesn't need you around." I looked up at August who shouted it and the guy who must be Jay just laughed and went back to talking to the guy next to him. "Ya Han you want nothing to do with him." I looked at her confused and she sighed. "He's Thomas' son, my cousin." My eyes went wide and she nodded. "Ya now you see why I hate him. The guy he's talking to is his older brother Sammy. Oh and I'm going to call you Han now for a nickname to make it shorter. You can call Elizabeth El, Liz, Beth, Ellie, or E. She likes Ellie and El."

"Okay sure." I said glad to get off the topic of Jay and his brother.

"Yup and you can call me August, A, or gust, but I like being called August." I laughed and she nodded happily. We ended up walking back to our room which meant going near Jay again. He was leaning against a wall while Sammy did cartwheels in the middle of the room. "What the hell Sammy can't you see were walking." He just laughed and continued. I saw August glare at Jay who just sighed.

"Come on Sammy we got better things to do then piss August off." I heard Jay's voice for the first time. It was quiet and laid back and sweet sounding. I heard Sammy laugh and he stopped.

"Oh but it's fun Jason." So Jay's full name is Jason interesting. Jay just laughed and shrugged.

"Fine go ahead I don't care." He smiled and stayed where he was on the wall. August looked like she was going to kill luckily Thomas walked in at that moment.

"Will you three stop." He sounded tired and annoyed and Jay just smiled at him and Sammy looked behind him and almost jumped out of his skin seeing Thomas there.

"Oh hey dad." He said worried and I looked up at August confused. "So... how are you doing?" He started rocking on his heels and toes looking like he's trying to change the subject.

"Well I was having a nice day until I heard you three fighting... AGAIN." Sammy coward down and Jay just rolled his eyes.

"Hey I didn't do nothing. August is the one yelling at Sammy." He closed his eyes relaxed and Thomas glared at him.

"Jason!" He said warningly and Jay sighed.

"Yaya I'm going." He pushed himself off the wall and headed down the hall.

"Sammy why is Jay out of detention?" I almost laughed right there. Jay was in detention wow so not a guy for me. August couldn't have guessed any better.

"Well I needed to talk to him and then I wanted to show him some cartwheels." He smiled like a little kid does when he takes his first bath and is so proud that you can't be mad at him when you see the mess. Thomas just rolled his eyes seeing right through the act.

"Ya that's cool how about you go show him in room 213."

"What's in room 213?" He looked up confused.

"Detention with your brother go now." August burst out laughing as Ellie did so too. Sammy looked shocked.

"but... but... dad!" Thomas laughed and looked at August who was on the fall dieing of laughter.

"What's so funny August you're going with him." She stopped laughing and looked up at him as he walked off. August growled and stomped down the hall with Sammy. Ellie laughed as I giggle.

"Sammy is soooo cute when he's upset." I looked at Ellie shocked, but she just started to skip down the hall not realizing what she just said.

-Jay's POV-

I sighed and sat at a desk while Sammy and August started fighting in the room. I took out my notebook and started drawing randomly. I heard the bell for detention and looked down at the thing I was drawing for the last hour. It was a drawing of Hannah. I blushed not knowing why I drew her. It was perfect. it had her big blue eyes that looked like the sky and her perfect red lips. And he beautiful face and even her beautiful- no I can't think like this. I ripped the page out and ripped it up and threw it away and packed up my things and walked out with my brother and cousin. It's was fine I could deal at least i would have if Hannah wasn't everywhere. We walked out and Hannah and El was waiting for August. Hannah was still the same. She had her long flowy beautiful blonde hair thrown all over her shoulders, she had her big blue eyes scanning the halls, and she had her nice red lips which she bit her bottom lip nervously. She had her tight blue jeans on and her beautifully low cut shirt that showed her- I shook my head to clear the thoughts and looked away and spun and started down the hall. I felt sammy grab me by the back of my shirt and turn me back around to my annoyance. He notice but didn't share.

"August and I decided we are going to try to get along which means you have to too so shut up and deal little brother. We're going to hang out today and El and Hannah are joining us." He looked at me in the eyes when he said Hannah's name and I looked away so no one could see me blushing.

"fine." I grumbled and crossed my arms and lean against the wall. i had on blue jeans and a long white shirt with my chippewa logging boots. It made me 3 inches taller and more clumsy. Sammy notice me leaning and resting on my heels. He kicked the back of my heels and I fell to the floor and looked up at him. "What the hell!" Hannah giggled and looked at me and blush and looked away. Her giggle was soooo cute, but I ignored it and glared at sammy.

"You sounded grumpy we aren't having you be grumpy." I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Bro these boots are steel toe." I looked up at him mad and he backed up and coward behind August who just rolled her eyes. Hannah looked at me confused.

"What's steel toe?" I laughed, but got cut off by August's glare.

"Jay!" She said warningly and crossed her arms. "You will not hurt Sammy with your steel toe boots he gets bruises from that. So if you want payback wear your sneakers." I laughed and Sammy glared at August.

"Bitch."

"Hey you're the one to trip him and make him fall." Sammy rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand helping me up.

"Oh please that was my payback he won't do anything because then our revenge will go longer than 3 months." Everyone looks at us shocked.

"We have been going at this for months. It started..." I looked over at Sammy. "How did it start this time?"

"Um... This time was the time where I ruined your sneakers."

"Right so no August I can't wear my sneakers they have water all over them from when he through them down the sewer." Everyone looked shocked and Sammy just shrugged.

"I was bored." They just rolled their eyes and headed down the hall. I stepped on Sammy's foot and he let a yelp out and I smiled and walked down the hall innocently. "Basstard." I smile and just kept walking.

We hanged out doing nothing. August, El, and Sammy just went on about stupid things and Hannah listened and I drew. "Jay are you even going to listen." I looked up at El and shook my head.

"No I'm drawing." That was all I had to say before El just looked away and talked more. When I draw it means back off and be quiet and leave me alone I'm in a creative mood. Oh and I have my boots. So ya I was surprised when I heard someone sit next to me. I looked up to see Hannah watching me.

"Sorry. I was just wondering what your drawing." I felt panic go through me, but I look down at the page filled with birds of all kinds.

"I'm working on a bird gallery." She looked down at the page.

"Wow they're really good."

"Thanks." I went back to drawing and turned the page to an empty page. "So... what do you want me to draw?" She looked at me shocked.

"You want me to choose." I nod and she thought and smiled. "me." I looked at her shocked. "That is if you want to or any good with people."

"Ya I guess if you want me to." i set my pencil down and drew her nervously. I drew her perfect like always while looking up once in awhile and I finished ten minutes later. I drew her sitting against the tree with birds sitting above her and around her and I took the page out of the notebook and handed it to her nervous. She looked at it shocked and blushed.

"Wow this is really good." I shrugged and looked down.

"It's just hobby you can keep it I can do plenty others if you want me to." I stand up put my notebook inside my bag and I heard someone walking up to our group. Lilly, Derek, and Zane.

"Hey you must be Hannah sorry I didn't meet you earlier I'm Lilly Ryan I'm your other roommate." Hannah smiled and I threw my bag onto my back.

"Hey bro let's go." Zane and I started off only to be stopped by Derek and Sammy.

"Where the hell are you two going? Jay you better not be getting my little brother in trouble." So to clear it up. I'm Sammy Hale's little brother and Thomas' middle child. August and her sisters are my cousins. Zane Darkwood is my best friend and Derek Darkwood's little brother. Derek is Sammy's best friend. So now you're all caught up.

"We were heading down to the sewer like we always do." Zane said and we walked off and headed down to the river where the sewer is.


	3. Chapter 3: Life unexpected troubles (Jay

We were at the sewer for hours just throwing rocks in, watching fish swim in the near by lake which we are sitting near so we can see the sewer, and talking when the rest of the group joined us. We didn't know this until Derek and Sammy pushed us into the cold water. We had all our clothes on too at least we took our shoes off before just incase. I came to the surface coughing. "What the hell Sam!" I growled and Zane and I swam back and got off. Zane shook off like the dog he is and I just stand there glaring. At least when Zane shook off he got everyone wet. That's when I notice everyone was in swimming clothes but Zane and I.

"Sorry we werewolf going swimming and thought to have you two join." I growled.

"I am in jeans and a sweatshirt!" He laughed and threw bags at us.

"It has you guys bathing suits and clean and dry clothes." I growled.

"You actually thought this through." I sighed and went off and changed. The lake has a beach and it's open to the school so there is changing rooms which I see the rest of them changed in by the mess. I got out of my wet and cold clothes and got in my swim shorts and threw the wet clothes in the drier. The changing rooms has your 'all you want in a bathroom' things. It had a drier that was fairly new, a washer also fairly new, toilets, and sinks and changing stalls. I threw Zane's clothes in with mine after he came out.

"There so annoying."

"You think. That sweatshirt cost 80 dollars."

"Why that much."

"Because they're one of those with the headphones in them."

"Aw dude do they still work."

"I don't know I say payback is in order." I said evilly

"Yup." They were all swimming so while they weren't looking I grabbed Sammy's clothes as Zane grabbed Derek's. We walked up on the bridge that crossed the river. "Hey Derek! Sammy!" Everyone looked up and we dropped their clothes in the middle of the river "Go get them." Everyone looked at us shocked. Derek growled and start to swim to get them before they sinked. Sammy stood there steaming and Derek got them and threw Sammy his.

"You morons are going to get it." I rolled my eyes and walked off the bridge.

"Please like I care." I climbed one of the trees and sat on the branch over the lake. "You guys ruined my 80 dollar sweatshirt by the way." Sammy is already vampire pale but he paled even paler than vampire pale.

"That... That was your 80 dollar sweatshirt." I nodded.

"Yup that means dad is killing you and you are getting me a new one so payback isn't in order for you guys because you owe my 80 dollars." Everyone looked at Sammy shocked.

"Damn it. Why the hell were you wearing it down here anyways."

"Because I was cold and I wasn't planning on getting pushed in."

"Does it work?"

"I don't know it's drying right now check in an hour." Everyone looked lost, but Sammy, Zane, Derek, and I.

"Why the hell does a sweatshirt cost 80 dollars?" Hannah looked up at me confused.

"Its one of those with the headphones that **CAN'T **get wet." She looked shocked at Sammy, but soon we all just went with it and just started going back to having fun. Zane and I just sat in our tree talking more. I look down to see Hannah sitting on the rocks brushing her hair. She had a yellow bathing suit that looked so hot.

"Ooooh someone has a crush." I rolled my eyes and looked back at Zane

"Just shut up."

"Go make a move romeo." I rolled my eyes.

"No Zane." Zane crossed his arms.

"Yes Jay." He smiled and push me out of the tree. I fell into the cold water angry.

"Dude you just pushed Jay out of a tree that's 50 feet up" I was back up and Zane nodded. i glared at him.

"You are sooooo going to get killed when I get out." He looked scarred and stayed up in the tree. I sighed and got out and dried myself off.

"Why did he push you?" I looked over at Hannah who was drying off.

"long story." She smiled and stood up.

"Okay well i'm going to get dress it's freezing out." I nodded and stood up to.

"Ya it is." We walked back and I walked into the guys changing room and changed into my now dry jeans and white shirt and pulled my sweatshirt outside and sighed.

"Ruined?" I look up to see Hannah now dress in a short sleeved gray shirt with jean shorts and sneakers. I nodded.

"It's still warm but the headphones are ruined." She smiled and nodded.

"That sucks." She shivered and we started to walk again.

"You didn't bring a sweatshirt?"

"I forgot to." I sighed and stopped and pulled out the bag of clothes Sammy brought. I pulled out my black sweatshirt and put over Hannah's shoulders.

"Here use mine. My other one is ruined but still usable so wear this one." I smiled and put my red sweatshirt on. She smiled and put my sweatshirt totally on.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem. I'm guessing your not use to the lake right?"

"Ya." I sighed.

"Well we stay all night here. We stay here and then go back in the morning. School won't start until next month so we got freedom before then so how about I take you back so you can get warmer clothes?" She nodded and we headed back after I put my boots on and walked to her room. "Okay I'll wait." She walked into her room and I waited pasionly. She came back out in warm jeans and a long sleeved red shirt and gray sweatshirt.

"I don't really have warm sweatshirts because my dad never really bothered to get me some so can I..." She looked at my other sweatshirt and I nodded and stood up.

"Ya, but how about I go get a warmer one this one isn't really warm I need another sweatshirt anyways." She nodded and we walked to my room. I let her come into my extremely neat and clean room. I went to my closet. I pulled out a gray and white striped sweatshirt and handed it to her. It had gray fur inside and super warm. "You can keep this one I never wear it anymore." She blushed and nodded.

"Thanks, but I really shouldn't-

"Oh please I never wear it. it's a size too small so keep it I don't care." She nodded and she put it over her gray sweatshirt and we headed back.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Like This (Derek's pov)

I was sitting on the rocks with Derek. His arms wrapped around me and his head next to my neck smiling and laughing as we watch Sammy make a fool of himself... again. I smiled. "I love you Derek." It wasn't the first time it, but it was the first time I said it to him. He stopped and looked at me shocked.

"You never said that before." He looked at me shocked and I smiled.

"I know I thought it though." He had no idea what to say and that was okay. I lean back into him and watched the guys splashing each other. Derek tilt my head back up and kissed me and I smiled.

"I love you too." My eyes wide and he smiled and kiss me more.

"You do?"

"Of course you're the only girl I want." He smiled and held me more and I smiled and rest the back of my head on his shoulder.

"You two are way too adorable. You two are the 'it' couple." Derek rolled his eyes and I laughed and kiss derek more. "And now you ruined it. Go get a room you two love birds." I laugh and derek stood up and helped me up and we walked off.

-Zane pov-

I wait until Jay is back and we head off and Hannah comes with because shes bored. "Okay dude lets just go and do what we always do." We always talk or do random fun stuff. But most of all we draw and play music. Jay draws and I sing on my guitar while he listen and draw.

"Okay here I thought you would want this." He hands me my guitar and I smile.

"Thanks bro." I start to play. I play South Carolina Low Country by Josh Turner.

I grew up in South Carolina

Singing all them bluegrass and country songs

I'd sing from Hannah down to Charlestowne

Getting all the people to sing along to what I call

South Carolina low country

Southern words with an old Sandlapper tune

Palmetto trees swaying in that Atlantic breeze

Reaching up to touch the crescent moon

South Carolina low country

Is the music that comes outta me

I remember standing in the warm sunshine

Working my fingers to the bone

Singing as I suckered down that ole drag row

I came up with a music all my own it;s what I call

South Carolina low country

Southern words with an old Sandlapper tune

Palmetto trees swaying in that Atlantic breeze

Reaching up to touch the crescent moon

South Carolina low country

Is the music that comes outta me

God bless Wade Hampton and The Swamp Fox

Their strength will stand the test of time

They fought for a flag, a state, and a way of life

because of that you will always find me singing my

South Carolina low country

Oh, the sound in my heart will always be

South Carolina low country

That's the music that comes outta me

It's the music coming outta me

They listen as I play. "Wow you're really good." i smile.

"Thanks. I try." Jay laughed and finish his drawing.

"Here go singer." I laugh and take it and it is a guitar, my guitar. "Happy birthday.

"Thanks, but I didn't want anyone to know about my birthday." He shrugged and went back to drawing.

"It's your birthday?" I look up to see August in her red bikini that makes me drool and I nod stupidly. Jay sees and rolls his eyes.

"Ya it is, but he hates celebrating."

"Whatever can you sing another song you're really good." I sigh and Derek comes back hearing and laugh.

"Poor baby brother hates his birthday."

"Yaya shut up." i roll my eyes and Derek sit next to me.

"Fine. August what do you want to hear?"

"You sing?" She look at Derek shocked and I laugh.

"Ya he does, but mostly with me. What song?"

"um... A Montgomery Gentry song." I shrug.

"Sure." I start to play montgomery Gentry What you think about that with Derek.

I heard it through the grapevine

My new neighbor don't like my big red barn

A '47 Ford, bullet holes in the door

Broke down motor in the front yard

I got half a mind to paint a plywood sign

And nail it up on a notty pine tree

Saying I was here first

This is my piece of dirt

And your rambling don't rattle me

Some people care about what other people think

Worry about what they say

Let a little gossip

Coming from a loose lip ruin a perfect day

Say, blah, blah, blah, just a jacking their jaws

Got a letta roll off-a my back

I don't give a dern what other people think

What do ya think about that

I wear what I want to, overalls work boots

Crank my music up loud

Like to sling a little mud in my four wheel drive

Trek it all into town

Shot a little eight ball down at the pool hall

Drink a beer with my friends

Now don't judge me and I won't judge you

Cause we all get judged in the end

Some people care about what other people think

Worry about what they say

Let a little gossip

Coming from a loose lip ruin a perfect day

Say, blah, blah, blah, just a jacking their jaws

Got a letta roll offa my back

I don't give a dern what other people think

What do ya think about that

Some people care about what other people think

Worry about what they say

Let a little gossip

Coming from a loose lip ruin a perfect day

Say, blah, blah, blah, just a jacking their jaws

Got a letta roll offa my back

I don't give a dern what other people think

What do ya think about that

Say, I don't give a damn what other people think

What do ya think about that

What do ya think about that

We finish and everyone is shocked except Sammy and Jay who hear it all time in the summer when they come over and we sing.

"Wow you guys are really good." We just shrug.

"Ya whatever." We spend the rest of the night setting up the cabins that are next to the bathroom. It has bunk beds and there is too cabins. It fits 15 in each. We are all sleeping in one of them. I take the bottom bunk under Jay. Across my Jay and i is August on the bottom and Hannah on the top. Next to our bed is Sammy on top and Derek on the bottom. Across from them is Lilly and then El on the top.


	5. Chapter 5: They kissed? (Hannah's pov)

We woke up and of course Derek and lilly were gone. Zane and August were also gone. "Hey Jay where's August and Zane?" Jay was sitting in his bunk drawing and I was sitting next to him watching.

"I don't know, but they'll be back later most likely." He was drawing a rose and I loved the way he focuses and is so oblivious. I at the moment is sitting next to him resting my head on his shoulder and he doesn't even notice. He moved the pencil like a master and I smiled. "It can't be all that fun watching me draw."

"Yes it is. it's cool. The way you turn a blank piece of paper into art the way you move the pencil. it's cool. You draw really fast too." He laughed and continued.

"Sure whatever you say crazy." I sit up and look at him shocked and hurt.

"What?" He stopped and looked up at me.

"I was kidding relax." He smiled and look back down. I jumped down without another word and walked out. "Hannah? Where you going?" I walk out and sat down on some rocks wiping my tears away. I have been called crazy so many times, but when he said it for some reason it hurt more. I really like Jay and hearing him say that hurts.

-jay pov-

I watch Hannah and i sigh and look at Sammy. "What did I say wrong." he looked up and shrug.

"I don't know. If you're really worried go talk to her." I sighed and jumped down and my notebook went everywhere. The pages don't stay in good so drawings went everywhere. Sammy helped me pick them up and he picked up all 7 of Hannah's drawings. He looked at me shocked and I blush trying to get them back but he moved them out of my reach. "Your drawing Hannah. Dude you never draw people." He smiled and laughed. "You like her. Wow do you have it bad." he put everything back in the book and put it on my bunk.

"Ya go ahead and laughed." I rolled my eyes and walked out. I went and found Hannah sitting on the rocks near the lake. I saw her crying and I stopped mid step filled with guilt. I made her cry... why? I look at her sad and I sigh and sit down next to her. "i'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." She looked up at me and wiped her eyes.

"It wasn't you." She look down.

"Then why are you crying?" She look down upset and I almost wrapped my arm around her, but stopped myself just in time before doing it.

"I don't like being called crazy. It's not really a big deal it's a word, but..."

"I'm sorry I didn't know... I was only kidding. I'm sorry." She sighed and wiped her eyes again.

"You didn't know." I sighed.

"Ya but still... why does it upset you anyways?"

"Can we just forget it please." She looked at me hopeful and I sigh and nod.

"Sure." She smiled and lean her head on my shoulder. She did earlier too and it still makes my heart race. "so... want to go watch me draw?" She laughed and nodded. I smiled and we headed back and that's when I saw it. I look at it shocked. We saw Zane and August making out. I stop shocked. Hannah also stood there shocked no longer holding my hand. Zane smiled and look up and saw and he paled.

"um... hey Jay." August looked up quickly and see us and she turns bright red.


	6. Chapter 6: um sorry (Jay pov)

I spent the next hour apologizing. "Dude I know she's your cousin I'm sorry." He was drawing while Hannah watched. "Look I know you hate me, but I really am sorry." He sighed angrily and looked up.

"For the love of god shut the hell up! I don't give a damn! For all i care you can go fuck my cousin all you want! She's my cousin not my sister! I don't care! Now let me draw will you!" Everyone looked at Jay shocked and Jay just look down and went back to drawing I was speechless. Hannah laughed and just went back to watching Jay.

"Oh... Okay... then you can draw sorry." I backed up and sit down and look up shocked.

-Jay-

I was pissed but him apologizing annoyed me too much to be mad at him about August. If he hurts her then ya I'll kill him just like her brother Charlie would want, but he's still my friend and I don't care. I sighed happily when Zane walked out with August leaving me peace and quiet and... Hannah. inside I'm blushing, but outside I'm neutral like always. I feel Hannah put her head back on my shoulder sighing tiredly. I stop and look up and she has her eyes close sleeping. I laugh. "Hannah go get some rest your tired."

"I don't wanna." She open her eyes and look at me blushing. We were rather closer than I would have liked. I look back down so we aren't so close.

"Ya well you need your rest." I jumped down, but this time I left my notebook up there. I pick Hannah up and bring her down with me. She blushed as my hands stayed on her waist. "Um... right well come on get some rest." She shook her head no and I sighed and picked her up and put her on her bunk. "Rest now." I climbed back up to mine. I look at Hannah who sat there shocked and blushing. I sigh. "Hannah sleep. You can watch me tomorrow I promise." She nods and lays down still blushing and fall asleep. I blush and look down and draw her sleeping on a new page and smile.

-Hannah-

I blush when Jay's arms slid down my thighs after putting me up on my bunk. He was a lot stronger than I thought. I fell asleep and i couldn't help, but dream of him.

_I was swinging on swings and Jay came out of no where and pulled me off and laid me on the ground. I blush. "Jay what are you doing? I thought you werewolf drawing." He smiled._

"_Ya i was, but I can't hold it in anymore I want you." He leans down and kiss me. I smile and kiss him back happily. "Marry me." My eyes go wide and I wake up. _I look over and Jay is leaning against the bed pole staring at me. "You were dreaming. I didn't know if I should wake you up or not?" I jumped down and walked over to Jay who looked at me confused and I kissed him. He stands there shocked and then wraps his arms around me and kiss me back. I smile and wrap my fingers in his long and thick black hair. His hair looks so much like his fathers. He pushes me back and I look at him hurt and confused. "Hannah what are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Ya I know. You can't." I look at him confused.

"Why not? I like you and it seems like you like me too." I look at him on the verge of tears.

"It doesn't matter I have a girlfriend." I stood there shocked. "Lilly Amberwood she goes by Lil though..." I was going to cry I knew it, but I held it in. "She was August's old roommate until she changed rooms..." I... was just a replacement.

"oh..." I back up.

"Hannah sorry if I led you on but..."

"No it's fine I shouldn't have kiss you." I smiled and walk out. I heard him sigh.

"Hannah." I just walked off tears rolling down my face. "I'm sorry." It was the last thing I heard him say before going to the lake and crying.


	7. Chapter 7: Damn girlfriends (Hannah)

We headed back to the school and Hannah didn't even look at me since she kissed me. i sighed as she walked with August, Zane, and El back. I walked with Sammy. Derek and lilly head back earlier. "Dude what happened?" I look up at Sammy and sighed.

"She kissed me." Sammy look at me shocked.

"But Lil..."

"I know!" I glare at him and stomped off and Sammy felt bad I knew it. When we got back Hannah was finally talking to me again. It of course got ruined when we walk through the doors and Lil ran into my arms kissing me and knocking my hand away from Hannah.

"Hey baby. Your dad told me you went to the lake. It's so great to see you again." I smile awkwardly as Hannah look down depressed. Lil smiled and kiss me. I fake smile and wrap my arms around her kissing her more. She pushed me back frowning. "Hey easy. This is a new shirt and I don't want wrinkles." She smiled and kiss my cheek pulling me down the hall with her. i sigh annoyed, but I don't let her know it. "i missed you sooo much."

"Ya me too." She smiled.

"Good. Let's get back on track with our relationship." She smiled and push me onto her bed taking her shirt off. I smile I did miss this at least.

-Hannah-

I sigh watching Jay go off with his girlfriend even in my head it sounds sad. Ellie notices my mood and sighs and loops arms with me. "Sammy told me what happened. I'm sorry. Jay is super sweet and he didn't mean to hurt you, but he didn't realize he lead you on too." I nod.

"It's fine it happens. I want to still be his friend though." She nods and smiles.

"Of course Jay will want that too." i smile. At least we will be friends. it turned out after a week started in the school year every time we hung out when he was drawing Lil would always drag him away. Like right now. We were sitting in the library and he was drawing more birds, birds was something he loves drawing. I was sitting watching him and Lil comes in.

"hey baby." She saw us sitting together and he looked up and smiled.

"hey Lil."

"Jay." She said in a whiny voice. "i don't like when you draw. it's a waste of time. come on I want to go to a party that Eric is throwing and I want you to come be my date." She takes Jay's notebook and throws it in the trash. i look at her shocked and Jay only sighs. "You won't need it. it's a piece of trash."

"No it isn't. His drawings are really good." Jay look at me warningly and i knew I stepped over the line and my place in his life. Lil glared at me really meanly and she grabs Jay's hand.

"Lets go Jay I don't want to be late." They walked off and Lil turned around and mouth to me 'touch him and I will make your life a living hell.' I look down and sigh.

"Ya I hate Lil too. i only invited her to my party so that no one knows I'm not there." I look up and see the one and only Eric Fullerster. I smile and jump up and into his arms. "Hey cousin." I smile and hug him.

"You're a vampire?"

"Yup. I got turned last year when I was..." He looked around to see if people were around. "sick with cancer. No one knows. You?" I shook my head.

"No. No one knows that I went to..." I look around like Eric and whisper "Therapy." He smiled.

"Ya. Come on. Be my date at my party." I laugh. "I know you're my cousin relax, but I need to hang out with someone." i smile and we walk into his room for the party. The sight of us together made everyone stare at us. I look Eric and roll my eyes. He just shook his head and we sat down. I saw Jay looking at us shocked. Lil was glaring at me. I had changed into a pretty flowy dress because this was a fancy party where you dress nice. "Wow everyone's jealous of you." i laugh. "I'm serious everyone wants to date me and here you are as my date." I laugh and rest my head on his shoulder not knowing Jay is looking at me hurt because it was mine and his thing.

"You're the best cousin."

"I know." He smiled and August walks up to us.

"Are you two a thing now?" I laugh super hard and Eric laughed with me.

"Me date her? God A you lost your mind. I would never date Hannah." She looked at Eric mad.

"And why not! Hannah is a better girl than anyone here!" Her yelling made everyone to look at us and I blush, but Eric only laugh.

"A I know Hannah is great person. I love her for christ sake." I blush knowing he didn't say it right. Everyone gasped hearing it and Eric sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm confused... if you love her then why aren't you too dating." Eric look at August dicuted.

"A never say that to me again that's just wrong." I laugh.

"Why is that!" She started yelling again and I sigh and look at Eric who was just trying to draw attention and saw my annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Because she's my cousin." He leaned back proud that he caused damage and everyone look at me shocked. No one said anything. Lil was the one to break the silence.

"Oh please she's a stupid wannabe slut." She looked around the room smiling. "Did you know she was in therapy since she was 5. She's crazy." Eric's eyes turned black hearing that. I sat there shocked with tears in my eyes. I ran out crying.

-Eric-

I saw Hannah run out crying and I looked at Lil walking up to her. "You are a bitch and a fucking hor! Trust me everyone hates you! You can go burn in hell for all I care! But don't you dare call my cousin that again or I won't hesitate to rip your throat out." I stormed out and went to Hannah who was crying. I sighed and held her in my arms. "You're not crazy Hannah." She cried into my arms more.

"Then why does everyone call me that." She cries more and I sighed running my fingers through her hair. "Because there Jackasses." I heard someone walking up to us. it was August and Jay I shook my head and they didn't come closer and let me try to calm her down.

"What if I am." She looked up at me with tears rolling down her face." I sighed and wiped them away.

"You're not. I known you since you were 3." She stopped crying and look at me serious.

"My mom was why would I be different." I stared at her shocked.

"Your not your mom Hannah your mom was messed up you aren't." I sighed and helped her to her feet and brought her back to her room. Jay and August waited outside.

"What was all that about Eric?" August looked at me worried. I sigh and look back at Hannah sleeping soundly.

"Hannah went to therapy after her dad got custody of her. She was 5." I sighed remembering how damaged she looked. "Her mom was taken away and put away. Her mom tried to kill her when she was 5 and ever since then she has been terrified of the dark and so on." August look at me shocked and sad.

"oh my god poor Hannah. No wonder she hates being called crazy i would have killed Lil if she said that to me." I saw Jay looking uncomfortable.

"Jay why don't you just go. Lil has caused enough damage for you so just go." He looked up at me shocked.

"What are you talking about!" I sigh as if it was obvious.

"Dude she was jealous. She saw how close you are with Hannah so she said what she did to make everyone think she's crazy so you won't go near Hannah. You might not realize it, but it's all your fault so just go away." I walk off and headed for bed.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fear (Jay)

I sigh. I have been telling my father for the past hour what was wrong, but he just stayed on the one bit of information. "She kissed you?" It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Look dad that isn't why I asked for help." I growled and stood up and headed for the door. My dad used his vampire speed and grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry Jason what is the problem?" I sighed.

"Lil's little outburst is the problem." He nodded.

"Yes I heard about that. What are you planning on doing?" I sighed and looked at my father.

"Well you know I don't like jerks never mind dating one. So ya I'm breaking up with her." I turn thinking the conversation was over, but my dad didn't let my wrist go.

"Yes, but that isn't the problem now is it kiddo?" I sighed. He knew me too well.

"No it isn't." I turned around and my father gave me his usual look when he wants to know what I'm hiding. "Like I said before school started hannah kissed me and..." He sighed and shook his head.

"And you like her, but you think because of what Lil did you will never have a chance with her now?" I nodded and sat back down defeated. "Trust me kid if she's the-

"If she's the one for me it'll all work out." I sighed and look up at my father's cocky face.

"So you do listen?"

"Hard not to when you gave me the same speech over the summer with Lil." He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Ya, but this might turn out different you met Hannah over the summer didn't you?" I nodded. "Then go talk to her. She might need you and don't do anything before talking to her. I know you by now. You like using actions to speak, but she needs words so go." I nodded and walked out. Lil was there waiting for me.

"What were you doing talking to your dad for?"

"look Lil I like you and your my girlfriend, but you have to stop being mean to Hannah. She didn't do anything."I sigh knowing I lied. She looked at me mad.

"Pick." I look at her confused.

"What?"

"It's either me or Hannah." I laugh.

"Really Lil?"

"Yes Hannah or I?" I sigh.

"Hannah." She looked at me shocked. "Hannah wouldn't ask me to choice." I walk past her crying and go and knocked on Hannah's bedroom door that lead into her room inside the dorm room. She opened up her face stained from crying. It broke my heart seeing her like this.

"Can we talk... please?" She sighed and open the door and I walked in.

"What do you want?" She sounded upset and I didn't blame her.

"What Lil did was cruel. I really am sorry I didn't know she would say that."

"And if you did know?!" She sounded mad and nervous as to what I would say. i sigh and looked up at her.

"I would have told her to go get a grip and leave you alone. She's just a self centered bitch." Hannah laughed and shook her head.

"Should you say that about your girlfriend?"

"Exgirlfriend." She looked up at me quickly shocked. "We broke up."

"i'm... sorry." It was more of question and I knew why she was unsure if I really cared about breaking up with her or not.

"Don't be I broke up with her."

"Because of what she said?" She looked totally happy and I was so glad about that.

"Well that and when she made me have to choose her over you." She looked at me shocked.

"And you picked me..." I nodded

"Ya you are one of my best friends. I really like you and it's stupid for me to choose Lil over you." She smiled at me and looked like she really wanted to hug me right now, but she still remembered last time so that must be why she didn't. "Lil never really cared about my art. You seem to enjoy it a lot." She nodded close to tears and I was starting to get worried. I needed to tell her how I felt before I lost all my courage. "Hannah I really like you. I..." I took a deep breath and look up at Hannah in her big beautiful eyes. "And I really hope that you... would forgive me for what Lil did to you and maybe... maybe even..." I look down blushing. I heard Hannah laugh.

"Jay. Really that's how you're going to ask me out?" I look up at her shocked. "It wasn't your fault that Lil did what she did. And I already told you I liked you. So why can't you just kiss me already?" She blushed when she finish saying that. I blush and walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her with all the power I had. She smiled into the kiss and kiss me back wrapping her arms around my neck and fingers in my long hair. We pulled back smiling.

"So... was that better the first time?" She nodded and kissed me again it's just too bad that we werewolf standing in front of her door. August came in fast and hit me super hard on the head with the door. She started laughing seeing me rub the back of my head.

"Oh did I hit you in the head?" She was laughing super hard so I barely understood her, but she's my cousin so I knew what she said.

"Shut up." I rubbed my head which hurt like hell. Hannah just giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"So... what werewolf you two doing?" She smiled evilly and I just glared at her. "I saw Lil crying so I'm guessing you two broke up." I look down plainly aware how upset she was.

"She was crying?" I saw a flash of worried go through hannah's eyes and I sighed.

"Well she did ask Jay to choose. if she didn't like the answer then she shouldn't have asked." I look up at August shocked.

"You knew about that?" She just rolled her eyes.

"Please Jay the whole school knows about that and they also know you two are most likely together now because he choose you over Lil." Hannah blushed and I smiled. "Ya Zane and I broke up." She said it so casually I thought she was kidding.

"What why?!" She sighed and sat down on the bed where I sat down next to her.

"Zane and I are way too different." I looked as at her telling her to go on. "Zane's... Zane's into syfy." She said horrified and I burst out laughing.

"Of course he is August don't you know me by now. I'm his best friend. if I'm into syufy stuff wouldn't he have to be after all that kind of has to be that way in order to be my friend." Hannah looked worried.

"I don't really watch syfy..." I laugh.

"Ya and you're also a girl and I wouldn't expect or need you to be in order to be with me. At least I don't think your going to turn it off whenever I'm watching it with Zane like Lil did." She nodded.

"Ya well I was hoping he wasn't and when he found out I liked fashion... well lets just say we both crossed the lines of what the both of us could deal with so we broke up." I laughed.

"Ya... the funny thing is. I told him that but he didn't want to believe me." August just rolled her eyes.

"Yaya very funny. Well I have no boyfriend now and Hannah does so I guess that means I'll have to go to Eric's party with Ellie." I nodded. "Are you two going?"

"After the last time? I don't think that's a good idea." I smiled at Hannah who looked worried.

"Hannah I really don't care and no one else does to. There all mad at Lil not about what she said and what she said doesn't change a thing." Hannah looked down worried and upset.

"So you guys don't hate me because... of what she said." I sighed and stood up and hugged her.

"Hannah you have a past we all do. It doesn't make you any different. I love you either way." Hannah blushed with shock and kissed me.

"Ewwww. Please don't turn into Lilly and Derek." I laughed and wrapped my arms around Hannah's waist resting my head on her shoulder.

"Trust me no one can be as bad as those two." August nodded and walked out leaving Hannah and i alone.

"Did you really mean what you said." I look down at her and kissed her lips.

"Ya of course I did. It's just a past." I smiled knowing that wasn't what she meant. She rolled her eyes and pushed me away from her.

"Jay that wasn't what I meant and you know that!" I laughed and nodded.

"Yes I know and yes I do love you." I kissed her and she smiled and kiss me back.

"Good... I... I love-

"You can say it when you ready." i hugged her and she nod happily.


	9. Chapter 9: Eric's past & Han's holiday

Today was the christmas vaca. Eric was going home to his family, August and her sisters are going to her moms, Ellie is going to see her dad, Derek and Lilly and Zane are going to see Derek's dad and mom, and my wonderful boyfriend and his brother is going home to see their mom and I'm stuck here not wanting to go home. I was sitting in the library reading like I do every holiday so far at this place. I have been here for 4 months and dating Jay for 3 and 1/2 months. I heard someone walk up behind me and the person wrapped his arms around me. I smiled. "Hey Jay." I heard him laugh.

"How do you always know when it's me?" I smile and turn around and kissed him.

"Because no one is as sweet as you." He smiled and kissed me back.

"So what are you doing in the library at christmas eve?" I sighed and turned back around and went back to my book. I heard him sigh and he sat next to me. "Not going home again this holiday?" I nodded and kept reading upset that I had to be the one with the frigged up family. He sighed and pulled me onto his lap which surprised me so I squeaked. I heard him laugh and he kissed me. "Sorry did I startle you?" I nodded and he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "You do know you can go back home if you want right?" I nodded sad and I knew I was crying and he did too. I felt his arms tighten around me and he sighed. "Hey I have a good idea for you to do for christmas." I looked up at him wiping my eyes.

"What?" He smiled.

"You could go home with your cousin or..." I looked up at him confused.

"Or what?" He sighed turning red which made me smile.

"Or you can spend Christmas with my family." I blush and smiled.

"You want me to?" He smiled at me and kissed me.

"We've been dating for almost 4 months I think it's about time you meet my wacky family." I laugh and leaned into his arms closing my eyes happy. "My brother and I always stay here for christmas eve helping my dad finishing up and then when it turns night we take the next flight back to my moms house." I nodded. "If you don't want to I understand... why aren't you going with Eric anyways? He is your cousin." I looked down.

"Eric is having a rough holiday me being there will only make it worst." I felt him staring at me.

"What you mean?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"His dad is always drunk and beats him and his mom always treats him like shit. When he got cancer no one really cared in our family except for me. He was like the big brother I never got to have." He nodded and held me tighter.

"That sucks. Why does he go back then?" I sighed.

"To show them that he doesn't give a shit what they do to him." He nodded and sighed.

"So... are you going to stay with me this holiday or spend another boring holiday at the library?" I sighed.

"I don't know... Would your dad be upset if I didn't want to stay here?" I looked up worried and Jay laughed.

"You're kidding right?" I looked at him confused and he sighed. "He's the one who said I should ask my mom could care less and my dad feels bad and I would miss you too much." I smiled and kissed him right when the father himself walked in.

"This is the library not your make out place." I blushed a deep shade of red and Jay just rolled his eyes. "Anyways. Hey kid we finished the work so get packed we will be leaving soon..." He turned to stare at me. "I'm guessing your coming so get packed will you and get out of this library for once." With that he left and I laughed as Jay helped me up.

"Come on." We headed back to my room and I packed some close and such. Will Jay was busy with some of his stuff I packed my teddy bear blushing. I shouldn't need him anymore, but Eggy is my only way of sleeping. I finish and when I turn around Jay was staring at me and I blushed. He saw Eggy I could tell back the look in his face. "So..." I glared at him.

"One word and I'm breaking up with you." I walked out and Jay just laughed and he finished packing his stuff at his dorm and we headed downstairs him still smiling at him and me still glaring at him.

"I think it's cute."

"Jay." I say warningly towards him and he sighed.

"What everyone has something embarrassing that isn't bad but cute." I saw him smile and I rolled my eyes. He sighed and put his bag down and pulled me into his arms run his fingers up and down my spine kissing my forehead. He knew this was the only way for me to forgive him. I felt myself melt in his arms and I sighed both happy and annoyed and he laughed. "Come on my dads waiting." He let go of me and I sighed sad and ;picked my bags up and I heard Jay laugh.

We got down there ten past midnight and they were waiting for us. Sammy seemed bored and their dad was on the phone talking to someone. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Han so dad said Jay convinced you to come." I rolled my eyes.

"Please Jay can't make me do something." With that they both just gave me annoying look and I glared at them. "Oh shut up." I stuck my tongue out at them and they both just rolled their eyes laughing.

"Alright come on we need to get moving we will be hopefully landing in Alaska at 6 in the morning on Christmas day." Thomas finish saying putting the bags in his car and hopping into the front seat with Sammy taking shotgun. I sat in the back with my head resting on Jay's shoulder half asleep. We boarded the plane at 2 and I fell asleep resting my head in Jay's lap. Their dad got them into first class which was way better than what they say it was. Sammy sat with his dad across from us talking about something I didn't know and Jay listened to his music while running his fingers through my long hair that was even longer now. I slept until 4 and by that time Jay was the only one still up.

"Hey babe sleep well?" I nodded sitting up. Jay wrapped his arm around me and pulled his headphones off and turned the music off.

"You should get some sleep."

"I did at 2:30 until a half hour ago."

"Oh so you fell asleep a half an hour after me and woke up a half an hour before me." He nodded and kissed me temple and I smiled. We spent the next hour talking about how much fun Christmas was in Alaska. We landed and we walked out with his dad and brother. i held his hand lacing my fingers with his.

"Ya my family is crazy, but cool too." I nodded smiling. "You met my dad and brother already of course, but you haven't met my younger brother or sister yet or mom." I nodded.

"They can't be that bad." he just sighed and he was about to say something when a high pitched scream cut him off.

"Jason!" We looked up to see a short girl in a red dress running towards us. She had curly red hair that bounced everywhere. She was really pretty. She looked a lot like August and that was when I realized that this must be Jay's sister. Jay laughed and scooped her up when she ran close enough to us. He let go of my hand holding her in his arms.

"Hey Lexi how are you doing?" She smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"I'm fine I have been really good. Do you think Santa will bring me a puppy this year?" He laughed and kissed her head.

"Maybe. Her Lex this is Hannah she's going to be staying with us this christmas." Lexi turned to me and smiled a toothless smile. Her front teeth were missing and it was sooo cute.

"Hi Hannah I'm Alexandra, but everyone calls me Lexi." I smiled.

"Hey you can call me Han if you want." She nodded and her hair went everywhere when she did so. Jay brushed her hair away from his facing smiling.

"Are you Jason's girlfriend." I saw Jay turn red and laughed.

"Ya."

"Your pretty. Sammy always makes fun of my hair, but your hair is a lot like mine only blonde and less crazy." I laughed.

"Ya I noticed." Jay groaned.

"You're getting heavy Lex how much-

"Don't call me fat Jay Jay it's mean." He laughed and I just smiled.

"Please all guys do that." She nodded and jumped down out of his arms.

"I know." She stuck her tongue out and ran over to Thomas. "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms and I saw him smile tossing her in the arm while she giggled. Jay just rolled his eyes.

"Like I said crazy." I laughed and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me. I smile and kissed him back.

"I see we are going to have another guest." I look up to see a short red head that look in her mid forties.

"Hey mom." Jay said as she hugged him. "This Hannah my girlfriend." She smiled.

"Hey Hannah you can call me Jill if you want." I smiled and we headed off. "I'm so glad my two favorite boys are back." Jay blushed at the same time as Sammy and I smiled. I leaned into Jay while he still had his arm around my waist. This was going to be a fun christmas.


	10. Chapter 10: Sleep Deprived

I love being with Hannah she was special in every way possible. We got to our cottage an hour later. We live in Alaska with my brothers, sister, and parents. Our cousin live a mile away so thats cool too. August is probably at our house already. I never did get around to telling hannah that my cousins live in Alaska too or that Hannah was coming with me. So both of them are going to be a little surprise... hopefully not mad. I brought Hannah up to my room where she'll be sleeping. "I can't believe you convinced your protective mom to let us sleep in the same room." I laugh and look over at Hannah.

"Hey you're the one with the nightmares." I smiled and added over my shoulder. "But hey you got your teddy so..." I smiled. I heard her growl and she throw her pillow at me and I turned around. "That's not nice." I rub my head where she hit me and I see her glaring and i smile. "i love you." She growled.

"You better." I laugh and walk up to her kissing her. She smiled and kissed me back. I pull back and helped her unpack while she sat on my bed watching. I finish and sat down next to her.

"What?" She smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. "So you like it here?" She nodded and smiled tiredly. I smile and laid her down on the bed. "Get some rest." She pout.

"But I don't want to." I laugh and kiss her.

"Too bad." She smiled and ran her fingers down my cheek.

"I love you Jay." I smiled and kissed her.

"Good. I'm happy you can finally say it." She smiled and pulled me down kissing me more. I laugh as she sat on top of me kissing me more. "You know my mom wouldn't be happy if she walked in right now." Hannah just blushed and went back to kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her bringing her closer kissing her more and then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I sigh. "Told you." She quickly got off me right before my mom knocked on my door.

"Hey Jason. I'm okay if you two share a room but keep the door open." I rolled my eyes and sigh.

"Okay mom." I waited for her to walk away out of earshot before turning to Hannah who was bright red. i laugh and kiss her and stand up opening the door. "i think we might need to wait until were back at school." I turned around to see her pouting.

"But we haven't in sooo long." I laugh and kiss her.

"Sorry Hannah my mom would never let us stay in the same room alone again if she knew that... well you know." She blushed and nodded. "And who's going to protect you from nightmares then?" I smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but..." She blushed and looked down. "Can't we at least make out." I laugh and nodded.

"Ya. We can, but you need sleep." She rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed. I smile and leaned down and kiss her. She smiled and kissed me back. I pull back hearing smaller footsteps coming towards my door. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I turned around and saw a strawberry blond hair kid with a blanket in his arms staring at me. He had big blue eyes and was dressed in footie pjs. He was 2 and my baby brother. "Hey kiddo miss me?" He nodded shily and stayed by the door. I rolled my eyes and went and picked him up. "What are you shy?" He nod burying his head in my arms. I laugh and ruffled his hair. "Well you don't have to be shy this is Hannah she's my girlfriend." He smiled looking over at Hannah for a brief second.

"Hi it's nice to meet you..." Hannah looked up at me in question and i mouthed Seth. "Seth so what are you doing up so late?" He looked shily over at Hannah and whispered quietly.

"I wanted to wait for my big brother to tuck me in." I smiled and Hannah smiled up at me.

"You want me to tuck you in?" he nodded shy and I smiled. "Okay, but I want you to give Hannah a proper hello." He looked up at me nervous and I nodded. he sighed and looked over at Hannah.

"Hi Hannah I'm seth it's nice to meet you." He says shily and she smiled.

"Okay good now are you ready for bed?" He nodded. "Okay Han I'm just going to go tuck him okay?" She nodded and I walked out carrying Seth and brought him to his room. I put him in his crib. I smiled and laid him down. "Night kiddo." I kissed his forehead and walked out as he closed his eyes tired. i smiled and shut the lights off and door and walked back into my room. "Sorry he likes me tucking him in whenever I'm home." She nodded.

"That's fine." I smile and shut the door.

"My mom and dad just went to bed so..." She smiled and I walked over to her kissing her.

(Seth's pov)

I woke up the next morning crying. I wanted a bath and no one was up yet. I heard footsteps coming from outside the door. I see Jay in his blue sweatpants and no shirt walk in. "Stop crying will you. What do you want it's only 12." I smiled wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Bath." he sighed and picked me up carrying me to the bathroom. He put me in the bath after undressing me.

"Fine. I was up anyways." I smiled and he washes my hair and then my body. "Anyways do you want breakfast after?" I nodded and he turns the water off and goes for a towel.

"Jay?" He turns around asking me to continue. "Can I play in the tub for an hour?" He laughed and nodded.

"Ya I'll go get dressed while you play." He walked out and I splash until the time was up. He came back now fully clothed in jeans and a t-shirt and picks me up out of the water drying me off. He wraps me in a towel and carries me to my room. "What do you want to wear?" i shrug and he sighs and opens my closet. He pulls out a green shirt and black overalls. "Good?" I nod and he dresses me. "Okay I'll go make breakfast for you." I nod and he walks out. I go and play in my toy box. I light up my glow in the dark blanket and play in the now lit up toy box. Jay comes back and feeds me and I play the rest of the day.

(Hannah's Pov)

I had the best sleep next to Jay. He was always so warm feeling. I get up and take a shower. Jay's room was big. It had a desk in the corner, a big queen size bed, a big closet, and many sketchbooks. I change into jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. i put on my gray sweatshirt that Jay gave me and my fuzzy white socks. it was cold up here, but I was in Alaska after all. 600 miles or so away from my dad. I finished and head downstairs. Jay was gone when I woke up and sure enough there is Jay in the kitchen feeding Seth while Seth sat in his high chair eating the gross green stuff. I walk in and Jay holds up a mug of coffee. "See this is why I love you." He laughs and continues feeding Seth. i drink my coffee peacefully. His mom walks and sighs.

"Thank you Jay. I thought something bad happened when i didn't hear Seth crying." He laughs and looks up.

"Really because I heard him. He woke me up." His mom sighs and kisses his head which of course him being a guy lead him to wiping his head with his sleeve.

"I'll make sure to wake up first." He just rolled his eyes. "Are you hungry Hannah?" I was about to reply when Jay just starts laughing.

"Mom one thing you need to know about Hannah is that she doesn't eat and if she does it's usually chunk food." I blush which made Jay laugh. His mom just shakes her head and look back at me.

"What's you reply?" I laugh.

"No thanks I'm not hungry." She nodded and got coffee for herself and Thomas. So far this has been a great day.

"Already well merry christmas everyone." She sounded tired. Jay just shook his head and Seth began to bounce in his seat which made Jay knock the food over when Seth hit it out of his hand.

"Seth!" He growled and went to cleaning it up. His mom just laughed.

"He's always like this. He loves Christmas." She picks him up and carries him into the living room.

"Ya wonderful to be home." Poor Jay. I slept okay, but I had lots of nightmares. I kept waking Jay up. he must have gotten 3 hours of sleep.

"Sorry." He sighs and kisses me.

"It's fine. It's not like you meant to." Dating him for four months leads him to know what I'm thinking at all times therefore he knew what i meant by sorry.

"Why is she sorry?" His mom walked back in confused as Thomas came downstairs.

"Nightmares again?" He sounded surprised and I nodded.

"Oh..." his mom sounded confused and I just drank my coffee quietly.

"It's no big deal she gets them all the time." Jay sat back down holding my hand while drinking his freshly filled coffee.

"It wouldn't be if you didn't drink all the coffee." Sammy walked in and there was no longer any coffee left which made me feel worst. Jay just rolled his eyes. His eyes had dark circles under them and were blood shot. He must have just fell back to sleep right before Seth started to cry. I was extremely tired too. I finish my coffee right before his mom started making more.

"Well I won't need another one. So I'll make 2 cups for Sammy, 2 more for Hannah, and 3 more for Jay." Jay just laughed.

"Ya I already had four cups."

"Ya I know I'm the one who set it up." She said and started on the coffee. This was fun. i can't wait to go back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Present!

I fell asleep after breakfast on the couch while Jay's parents opened their presents and Seth. Sammy and Jay had to wait until after they're uncle got here. When i say uncle I mean August's dad. I feel asleep into a dream state.

_I woke up to banging on my lock door. i kept my door locked every night because that's when my mom was the craziest. I sat up in bed. "Honey please let me in I'm hurt." I took my shaky steps towards the door. It was pitch dark I couldn't see a thing._

"_No mommy come back in the morning." My voice was shaky. I was able to breath again when i heard her footsteps walk off, but then i remembered the bathroom door. It connected with my room. i looked over at the unlocked bathroom door pale. Sure enough she barged through with a knife. I scream as she ran towards me with the knife._

I woke up breathing heavily in Jay's arms on the couch. "Hey it's okay it was just a dream." He ran his hand through my hair trying to calm me down. I soon got my breathing in check and relaxed in his arms. "It's okay I'm here." I could hear his parents in the kitchen talking. They must have heard my nightmare. Jay sensed my fear and pulled me into his lap. "It's fine. You didn't talk in your sleep this time. it was all just whimpering. They don't know." I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes still shaking. He is the only one that knows what my nightmares are about. He held me until I was done shaking. "I'll be right back." I nodded and laying back down.

(Jay's pov)

I was in the kitchen with my parents. i was hoping that Hannah would sleep safe, but sure enough i started to hear her whimper. I sigh. "Is she okay?" I looked up hearing my mom's worried voice.

"Ya just nightmares." I walk out and saw her holding her blanket scared. Her nails were digging in the palms of her hands. I sat down pulling her into me. "Hannah it's okay it's just a nightmare." She continued to shake and whimper in my arms. "Hannah wake up!" She still didn't wake up. I could feel my mothers on me worried. No one has ever seen her when she was having 'the nightmare', but me. It was horrible, but by now I know how to fix it. I ran my hand through her hair humming softly. She finally woke up looking around shaking. My parents left the room talking. "Hey it's okay it was just a dream." I continued to run my hand through her hair trying to calm her down. She started to relaxed in my arms breathing normally again. "It's okay I'm here." I sensed her fear of my parents hearing and pulled her into my lap. "It's fine. You didn't talk in your sleep this time. it was all just whimpering. They don't know." She nodded wiping the tears from her eyes still shaking. I held her until she was done shaking. "I'll be right back" I laid her back down on the couch and stood up heading back into the kitchen.

"Is she okay?"

"Ya it happens a lot."

"Wow that poor kid." I nodded and sat down.

"Ya look she would feel better if you just forget it okay. She wouldn't want you talking about it okay. So just let it go." They nodded as I heard the doorbell. "Great." I walked out to find Hannah waiting for me. "August is here." We opened the door and first thing August did was scream and run into Hannah's arms.

"You're here!" She nodded and they went off talking. Sammy and my uncle went off talking gifts. I spent the next hour with my family opening up gifts. hannah went to go lay down again. i left my family heading back upstairs. I found her sleeping happily. I sat down playing with her hair.

"I'm trying to sleep." I smile and handed her a box.

"I got you something." She looked at me shocked. "I was going to give it to you once I got back... but you came with me so..." She nodded and opened the box. it was a necklace of a golden fairy. She loved fairies so I got her a silver necklace with a gold fairy all real gold and silver. My dad was rich from that school so I can afford things like this. She must have stared at the necklace for at least ten minutes. "So... you like it?" She nod with tears in her eyes. I smile and she hugged me.

"I love it... I just wish I could give you a gift like this." I laugh holding her.

"All I want is you." I pulled back. "Turn around. I'll put it on you." She nodded and held her hair up. i put the necklace on her smiling. I lean down and kiss her neck.

"Thanks." She said moaning. I smiled and turned her around kissing her lips.

"No problem. Come on lets head downstairs."


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Whisper help

My names Whisper. My real name is Tyler Cross, but Jay didn't think it was me so he named me Whisper. it stuck ever since. i have known Jay since i was three when we went to the same play school. Ever since i was little I didn't talk much. My dad thought I was messed up. In fact I guess I am. I mean i know how to talk and its not like I don't talk because I'm tormented. I don't talk because I don't feel the need to talk. I only talk when i want to be heard. I know that if I talk all the time like normal kids my age then no one would even pay attention to what I'm saying anymore. So now I only talk when I have to or want to. I walked through the door of Jay's home. It was as warm and cozy as I remembered. i never come over unless Jay's here. he's my best friend. I have snow white hair and big emerald green eyes. I am a werewolf so I don't get cold easy. I have on a long sleeved black shirt on with black baggy pants with a chain on the left side dangling. I have my black boots on. I have my black hooded sweatshirt over my shirt. I am what most people call trouble and bad by the way I always dressed in black and the chain I wear and baggy pants. Then I have piercings. I have a piercing on the corner of my lip to my left. I also have a lot on my ears. I have 5 holes all going up my ear on each ear. Then a six one on the top on my left ear. My first holes are clips, the second is black studs, the third hole is a black cross, on the fourth hole is black studs that is flat unlike my diamond stud on my second hole, on my fifth stud is a clip. The two clips on my first hole and last has a black chain that connects them. And then finally my six hole on my left ear is a the yin and yang symbol in a stud form. On my right ear I don't have what was on the left. On the right is just one earring that connects to all 7 holes. I have a seventh hole like on the right ear. Then the other sixth go up. On my right ear is a silver dragon that go in all my holes. Then I have another piercing on my right lip that is a black loop like the other one. I have one more piercing that are called snake bites. They go under my lip and are two black studs next to each other. I don't have any tattoos, but I do have lots of piercings. My dad thinks I'm messed up for wanting all these piercings. I have medium long hair that is all spiked up so you can see all my piercings. My dad doesn't like how I show them off but they're who I am. And yes my hair is actually white.

"Hey Whisp." I looked up seeing Jay leaning against the wall with a hot blonde next to him. i smile and wave. He just rolled his eyes and looked over to the girl next to him who I haven't met yet. "He doesn't say much. He only talks when he wants to or needs to." I smile and Jay just shakes his head. He looks back over at me. "This is Hannah by the way my girlfriend." I smiled. I knew he wanted me to say ghi. I usually don't say hi to people, but Jay's my best friend so I'll talk on command.

"Hey." I slip out of my boots and walk into the kitchen with them behind me.

"Hey Whisper." I smile at Jill and Thomas.

"Hi."

"Wow Whisper you're on a roll. Two hi's in one day." I laughed, but my dad had his annoyed look on his face. My dad got so mad at me this last couple of months for not talking that he has been giving me death glares. I usually talk with Jay all the time, his cousin August, and my mom, but other than that I don't say much with everyone else including my father. So hearing me talk upsets my dad.

"Don't say that Jay or he'll go back to silence." I frown hearing my dad say that. I talk when i want to. It's not my fault that I don't want to talk to him. Jill must have sensed the friction between my dad and I because she started to change the subject and soon got into a conversation with Thomas, my dad, and August's dad. Sammy and August were in the living room playing x-box and Seth must be already asleep. Jay, Hannah, and I walked into the living room. They sat down on the couch together and august saw me and literally jumped into my arms. I fell backwards not expecting it laughing. August and I are best friends. i have been wanting more than that, but her being at school so far away we agreed to just be friends until she leaves the school. I would go to the school, but for my whole silence thing my dad thinks I wouldn't like it. So I'm home schooled by my mom. August laughed and helped me up.

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you in months." She hugged me and I smiled and hugged her back.

"Ya it's nice to see you again." I heard Jay growl.

"How come he says a whole sentence to August but not to his best friend." I laugh looking at him after I finish hugging August.

"i did. August is my best friend." He growled. He would have been more mad if it hadn't been for me saying whole sentence to him.

"So what I'm your second best friend." I nodded and pointed to August with a one, jay to a 2, and Sammy as a 3. Jay just rolled his eyes.

"Silence and numbers." I laugh and sat down with August. I was happy to see August again. Hannah and Jay went to bed an hour later as did his mom. The only people still up was his dad, August's dad, my dad, and I.

"I really missed you Whisper." I smiled at August who was wrapped up in my arms. Most girls would only like me because of my bad boy look or hate me for my bad boy look, but August cares deeply for me for other reasons unknown to me.

"I missed you too." She smiled and sat closer to me and I stopped breathing. Having her this close to me gets me a little high. I felt my heart pounding, my breathing stop, and my lower part hard. She must have felt it because she smiled and kissed me. My eyes went wide and I pulled back. "You never kissed me before?" She nodded and kissed me more. I relaxed a bit and kissed her back. That's when i realize she was high. I have been taking drugs for awhile. I had just regular cigarettes, crystal meth, heroin, and cocain. I am a huge druggie, but I don't use much when around people. She must have gotten some of my stash that was in my pockets when i wasn't looking. I sighed and pull back. She was only kissing me because she was high. I sighed and carried her upstairs and gave her some water and she soon fell asleep no longer on the buzz. I came down stairs and my father was back inside getting ready to go.

"Come on." We walked outside and headed for home which was only an hour walk. I stopped and turned around looking at the mountains now half an hour into the walk. We were now in the middle of no where. I sighed and turned around. When I did so my dad hit me with a shovel. I fell to the ground unconscious which isn't good in 30 below zero temps.


	13. Chapter 13: A Whisper and August chapter

I woke up in my bed with a huge headache and I realized what I did. "I'm sorry Whisper." I turned and saw no Whisper. "Whisper?" I was in my bed and Whisper wasn't here. If you're confused I'll explain. Whisper and I have been friends since I was 3 and him 5. Ever since we met we were best friends. It started about 5 years ago. When I was 13. I would either wake up and Whisper was sleeping next to me or I would wake up in the middle of the night seeing Whisper climb in through my window. Whisper started to do this every time I was home because this was a way of getting away from his dad who only yells at him. Him not being here means there was no reason for him to come here or he's in trouble. Knowing his track record I'm going with he's in trouble. I got dressed and head out to Whispers house to see whats what. I got to his house later that morning and knocked on the door. His mom answered crying. "What's wrong Trix?"

"Whisper didn't come home last night." I stood there shocked. "His father and him were walking home and the wind started up and they lost their way. His father got home, but he lost Whisper. We don't know where he is only that he got lost in the blizzard." I looked down with tears in my eyes. Whisper was missing and in these temps most likely dead. "His father went out to look for him." I nodded and looked up.

"I'll go look."

"Be careful if you do. I don't want you getting lost too. You helped me out so much with Whisper. he would never forgive me if you got hurt." I nodded and head back out. I searched the whole area for hours finding nothing. I cry.

"Whisper!" My voice was hoarse from screaming his name. I couldn't find him and I was getting worried. I sat down and cried. "Whisper please be okay I need you." I cried into my hands and then I thought I saw Whisper. I jumped up wiping my eyes and saw Whisper climbing out of 3 feet of snow. I ran over helping out. "Whisper I thought you were dead." I hugged to me and he was shivering. He usually isn't cold, but him being under 3 feet of snow in negative 20 degrees can get any one cold.

"Hey August." He shivered saying and I held him to me.

"How about we get you home and warmed up." He nodded and we headed back to my place which was closer and I got him warmed up. My parents were out with my sisters over at my cousins so it was just us. "So what happened really?" He smiled and looked at me now back in his clothes that are now dried. He drank his coffee and looked up at me.

"Well my dad knocked me unconscious and I got buried by three feet of snow." I looked at him shocked.

"Your dad did that?!" He nodded and drank more.

"Yup, but don't worry I'm fine. You're going back today right?" I nod sad.

"Ya I'm sorry about last night." In the first time since I knew Whisper he blushed a deep shade of red. I blushed too.

"It's fine it happens." He drank his coffee more hiding behind the mug so I can't see him blushing.

"Ya, but being a vampire drugs aren't addicting to me so I'm good."

"It isn't for werewolves either."

"Then why do you still use it?"

"Because it gives me something to do instead of missing you." He mumbled behind his mug. I blush and stood up.

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you because of how bad last night was." He looked at me confused no longer blushing. I took his mug away and kissed him. he gasp and I smiled wrapping my fingers in his damp hair. He smiled and kissed me back more wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're making it harder to let you leave."

"I know." I sigh and pulled back and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me holding me. "Do you think we could make a long distance relationship work?" He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know." I sighed and looked up at him.

"I want to try." He nodded smiling.

"Okay." I smiled and then frown.

"But you have to get rid of your piercings on your face they hurt." I say smiling rubbing where his lip ring cut my lip. He frown and moved his arms away from me which made me frown.

"Sorry didn't mean to." He moved and took out his lip rings and snake bites. I smile.

"It's fine. You look cute without them." He looked down blushing once he finished. I smile and stood up on my pinky toes and flatten his damp hair. It went down to what it usually looks like when he doesn't spike it up. I went to his ears and took out his earrings. I left his dragon on his right ear. I then put his chain and clip on his top hole and bottom hole on his left ear. "i like just this on your ears. It's less crazy." he nodded. "And I don't want you using anymore." He sighed and nodded. "Then we will go out and make this work okay." I kissed him and he smiled and kissed me back.

"Okay. so... your parents won't be back for an hour likely so how about we go and have fun before you leave." I smile and lead him to my bedroom closing the door and locking it as we entered.


	14. Chapter 14: April and Wolf time

I loved spending time with my family, but going back is great too. I am April Hale, August's oldest sister of 5. There's first me, then may, then june, then August, and now July. My mom loved going all month crazy with our names. I'm a 3rd year. When you go to the academy you first go for your last year of high school then 5 years of vampire or werewolf studies. I am a 3rd year so I am into vampire studies for the third year and only have two years left before graduating. Derek and Lilly are now graduating this year with Sammy and Ellie. Zane is a 4th year so next year he'll be graduating with August and my roommate Lil. Hannah is a first year and Jay is a 3rd year like me. I have three roommates, Lil, my sister May, and my Sister June. May is a 2nd year and June is a 1st year. May is dating a guy named kyle black. She's the only one in our group that is taken.

I'm now walking up the steps after Christmas Vaca. Of course I was late and the last one inside. I sighed and climbed the steps. I felt my foot slip and I fell screaming. I headed for the ground and felt two strong warm warms catch me before I fell. "You should be more careful." The guy behind me whispered and I felt a shiver go up my spine. "April." I blush hearing him say my name. I got back on my feet and faced the guy but he was gone.

"Hello?" I looked around worried.

"Come on were late." I looked up to see a guy at the door holding it open for me. He had long sandy hair and brown eyes and was in jeans and a t-shirt. I knew him. He was wolf. Wolf is a werewolf and is known as a womanizer, player, and emotion crusher. I walked past him and headed for class. "Your welcome by the way."

"Piss off." I heard him stop short in his tracks hearing me and I didn't care. I kept walking and reached my room. I am a short girl, the shortest of my sisters. I am 5'1" exactly. I have straight black hair and green eyes. I have tannish skin for a vampire. I'm in short shorts and a tight tanktop and flip flops. I came from Alaska and headed back to sunside Florida where our school is. I took my seat hoping not to be notice.

"Miss. Hale where have you been?" I looked up at the frightful Mr. Fer. He wasn't scary looking. He was kind of cute. He had short spiky black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was actually kind of hot, but he was mean and never cut you a break therefore everyone thinks he's scary.

"I'm sorry. I was running late." I said nicely hoping to get off easy knowing that was a slim chance.

"Detention and Eben?" I looked over to see Wolf walk in. "That goes for you too."

"Fuck off." Wolf sat down annoyed. Wolf was Mr. Fer's only son. He has a daughter who teaches here too her name is Eden Fer aka Miss. Fer. She's really nice and pretty. At the end of class I was stuck with Wolf cleaning the room while Mr. Fer went off to the teacher's room. "You know he won't be back for hours."

"No way in hell am i sleeping with you." He just laughed as I cleaned the whiteboard unable to reach the last bit. I heard Wolf sigh and walk up behind me. He grabbed my hand and helped me reach. His hand was warm and inviting. I kind of wanted to just relax into his arms, but I know what his rep is.

"You only had to ask." He said softly in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hands off." I say trying to push me off. He just laughed and wrapped them fully around holding me. He didn't try to go farther or anything. He just held me and I soon found myself relaxing into his embrace.

"Now we need to get back to work, but just so you know I'm a lot more nicer and gentler than everyone says." He whispered in my ear and kissed my temple pulling away and walking off.

"Don't touch me again." I heard him laugh.

"I won't." I turned around and saw hurt in his eyes but he looked down so I couldn't see anymore. "And go ahead and tell all your friends how you became the next victim." He said it mockingly and hurt "I'm use to it by now."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. My ex girlfriend is the one to blame she started all this. I only have 2 more years after this. I no longer care." He walked out as the bell ranged. I sighed frowning. Maybe the rumors aren't true.


	15. Chapter 15: Lil again!

I sigh walking out with April walking out behind me. There was Lil talking to her friends and stop short in her tracks seeing us even near each other and I sighed rolling my eyes. "April?" She said hurt and anger in her voice. April looked at her confused.

"What?" No one knows that Lil was my ex, I dumped her because she was an obsessed crazy. So because I did that she started the rumor about me. Now usually I could care less about rumors, but... those rumors made everyone believe and hate me... even my dad. I pushed past Lil annoyed and headed for my sister's class. I sat down in math with my sister as the teacher. I have history with my freaky and harsh farther, math with my sister, English with Miss. Ember the old bat, then Science with Mr. Richard, P.E with Mr. Galafra who hates kids, Health with the freaky and perverted Mr. Underrow, and advisory with mr. Blake. Those are the first, second, and third year teachers. The second, fourth, and fifth year teachers are the same P.E and Health teachers, with The english teacher being Mr. Blake my favorite person in the world, the history teacher being Mr. Ryan, the Science teacher being Mr. Greene, and finally math is with Mr. Taylor. All the teachers for that year is great except the health and p.e teacher. I can't wait until next year with better teachers.

I sat down tired and listened. I went through the whole day of school feeling tired so at Lunch I was so happy. I walked out of the school and sit on my rock near the lake eating. Of course Jay and his group were eating next to the lake closer than me. "So... anything?" I looked down seeing Jay and shook my head.

"The usual. Girls are either throwing themselves at me or running away screaming." He sighed.

"Ya that sucks half the time for you." I laugh and nod.

"Ya I know." He smiled.

"I have to go. Hannah is waiting... look Eben-

"Jay it's fine go. You have a girlfriend that loves you. Don't feel pity for me. Although I did warn you about Lil..."

"I know." He walked off smiling. I smiled and looked over seeing Lil yelling at April.

(April's Pov)

I was walking when Lil came out of no where. "You need to stay away from Eben!" I frown.

"I already know about his track record." She growled.

"Your my friend April, but if you don't back off your dead got it." She was hold my wrist tightly.

"Lil?" She held tighter knowing exactly how much she's hurting me. "Lil stop you're hurting me." She held tighter making my wrist turn white.

"Leave Eben alone April and we wont have a problem." I heard footsteps coming towards us. Someone was coming over, but Lil didn't notice.

"Leave her alone Lil!" I looked up seeing Wolf standing there. Lil let go of my wrist.

"Hey Eben." She said sexually. I frown. What was this girls problem. i rubbed my wrist where it started to turn black. Wolf grabbed my hand.

"Leave her alone Lil and Leave me alone." He pulled me away. "You okay?" I nodded and we sat down as he got the first aid kit out from the changing room's supply. "Here." He put some stuff on my wrist and wrapped it up. "This will help." It started to feel better already. I smile.

"Thanks Wolf." He sighed and I looked up confused.

"Just call me Eben. Please." I looked at him confused and he sighed again. "People call me that because of that stupid rumor."

"So it isn't true..."

"No Lil started it when i dumped her." I looked at him shocked and he nodded.

"Ya I know. That's huge." He rolled his eyes and I looked down.

"I'm sorry about before." He sighed.

"It's fine and don't worry I'll leave you alone." He stood up and walked off. I watched him leave sad and pitiful.


	16. Chapter 16: Ebil! (Eben and April)

_**So this is yet another ch in Fang and Claw Academy. This will be the second to last ch. So I hope you all liked it so far. I am planning on doing another one, but this book series is about the school and it's students so it will have all new people so sorry but say goodbye to Lilly, Derek, Jay, Zane, Sammy, Hannah, August and her many sisters, Elizabeth, and of course evil Lil and then Jay's dad. of course the teachers will be in the next one. So ya. I hope you guys liked it. And this one has a little gay part so I'm sorry if you don't like it. You can skip right over it if you want it's not like it's a big part of it. It is just kind of there. So anyways I hope you like Fang and Claw academy enough to read the next one. Please read and then Review aka R&R. All your comments help and make the chs come faster. So the more you review the more you get to read in a shorter time span. Well here it is so enjoy...have fun lol...**_

* * *

Here I was in detention for the fifth time by my dad. Why he did this time was beyond me. I was quiet all during class. I never even said a word or did anything wrong. My dad didn't leave his spot. I was cleaning and he just kept standing near the door staring at me. "What is the problem this time dad." I said irritated. He sighed and walked up to me.

"What I did last year was cruel." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"That was last year dad. You believed what everyone else thought." I sighed and turned around looking at him. "I forgive you." He smiled at me for the first time in a long time.

"Good. I want to make it up to you."

"By putting me in detention?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No, but you'll see what I mean later. Now get to cleaning." I rolled my eyes and started to clean.

(April's POV)

I waited for Mr. Fer to leave and then I walked in and found Wolf- I mean Eben cleaning. I smiled and walked up to him. "Hey Eben." He looked up shocked.

"Uh... Hey April. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd give you this." I smile at his confusion and stood up on my pinky toes and kissed him. He was a good foot taller than me so it was hard to kiss him. He leaned down and I fell back on my feet and he kissed me back. i wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and kissed him more.

"So... what made you change your mind about me?" He smiled after we pulled apart.

"How nice you were to me... after Lil." He smiled.

"Good." He had a weird smile on his face.

"What?" he smiled more and look down blushing. I frowned and looked at him confused.

"Have you ever done it in a teachers room?" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"No... I'm a virgin." He laughed and I frowned. "Why is that funny?"

"Because you don't look like a virgin." I frown upset.

"Are you saying I look like a slut?!" He sighed and shook his head.

"No, but you're sooo beautiful and you just have a way about you that makes people think differently." I looked down at my boots and shorts and tanktop and frown on the verge of tears.

"I didn't realize I looked so..." He frown and pulled me into his arms.

"I wasn't talking about your clothes, but your aura." I frown.

"What does my aura show." I blushing guessing it shows what my mind is showing me right now. Eben smiled and whispered in my ear.

"That you have a very kinky mind." I blushed.

"Eben!" He laughed.

"Hey you're the one with the Aura showing me." I blushed deep red as the bell ranged. "Class come on I'll walk you to English." I smiled and held his hand. Maybe we will be the new 'it' couple when Lilly and Derek leave. I smiled at the thought. That or Jay and Hannah will be. Maybe we can have two years of it until we graduate and then Hannah and Jay will have two years of it until he graduates. I smiled and we came to my next class. "Bye." He smiles and kisses me.

"Bye." I say pouting. He laughs and kisses me on the nose.

"Bye." He walks off and I frown annoyed.

"Tease." He smiles and walks off.

"I'm a tease. Your the one that dresses so hot." I blushed and he smiles and walks off. Luckily no one heard that. I blushed and walked in.

"OOOOH why are you blushing!" I looked up to see Eric my bff with my other bff Dustin Moon.

"same reason you two blush seeing each other." And just like that they blush and I smile taken my seat.

(Eric's POV)

I blush sitting down next to Dustin and April. I have had a huge crush on Dustin for a whole year. There's just one problem... He's a guy. I blushed and looked down. No one knows that I'm gay so it's kind of a bad problem to have. I felt Dustin staring at me. "Hey look she was kidding you don't have to go all blush crazy on me." He smiled holding my hand. I blush more and he laughed and let go and started on the practice. After class I left the room only to get pulled into a storage closet. "Don't worry it's only me." I relaxed seeing Dustin in the shallow light.

"What the hell man! You almost made me have a heart attack." He laughs and smiles.

"Ya so..."

"So don't ever do that again." He smiled and grabbed below. I squeaked and he laughs.

"So you do like me." I blushed and nodded looking ashamed. He smiled and kissed me. My eyes grew huge. "We have half an hour before the bell."

(April's POV)

I frowned. Where the hell were those two. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and two soft lips kiss my neck. "Hello beautiful. Were you looking for me?" I blush hearing Eben's voice.

"Actually I was looking for my bffs, but it seems those two ran off after each other again." he laughs and kisses me. "We have Science together now right?" He nods and we head to the next class and when we get there we kiss for a long 10 minute before going inside sad about having to go to class.


	17. Chapter 17: The End of The Headmaster

_**So this is the sad last ch of my so far fav book series. I'm sad to end this with my favorite cast iof characters... but the next one will have all new ones. I'll let you have a sneak preview of the next book. *spoiler* it's no longer just for werewolves and Vampires lol. it have way more *End of spoiler* so I hope you like it enjoy this ch. I'll put up the sneak peak after this is posted.**_

* * *

I smile as I watched my students run around crazy. I saw Eben, April, August, Hannah, Jason, Sammy, El, Lilly, Derek, Zane, and August's other sisters. Seeing them was so much fun. They are all good kids. Sammy, El, Derek, and Lilly have graduated. it will be much different now that they're gone. Next year Zane and August will graduate, then Jay and April and Eben will graduate. It will be lonely after those 2 years are up. Then once Hannah, May, June, and the rest of the kids are gone I will have new troubles. We don't have new kids come in usually until the old ones are out so 5 years from now. I sigh. 5 Years from now this school will be shut down for a year of cleaning and paper work. Then we will have all new students come. It should be fun and hard too. I will miss all my great kids. I sigh.

I was in my office watching all the kids happy cheers and partying. Soon my own two boys will be off and then my baby girl and baby boy will be coming here in about 10 years. God am I getting old. I look myself in the mirror at the graying hair. I was already 700 years old. That's old for a vampire. This is school has been around for 500 years and I as it's headmaster for 455 years. I sigh. Maybe... just maybe after this group of kids are gone... maybe I'll retire and spend time with my lovely wife. They could always find a new headmaster. I'm getting too old for this. I sighed and walked out louding my car up with Sammy, Jay, August, August's many sisters, Eben, Derek, Lilly, Zane, Hannah, and of course me. We headed for the airport heading home to celebrate Sammy, El, Derek, and Lilly graduating. I smiled to myself thinking about retirement. How wonderful it shall be.

Heading home and relaxing for good. Oh I can see it now. No more screaming kids... well no more 900 screaming kids. No more paper work. No more anything. I smiled and entered our cottage after the plane landed. I'm home.

(New students. 20 years from now)

I walked up the steps and smiled. I heard much about this school and about the headmaster. Headmaster Ivan Blake. He used to be an english teacher here now he's a headmaster and a damn good one almost as good as the old one... almost. I smile and walked inside the big golden gates and into the school's grounds.

THE END... OF THE FIRST BOOK LOL.


	18. Sneak Preview of next book

sneak peak of second book

"I don't know how to control it! Help! Somebody!" I was just trying out one of my new witch powers I got from turning 16 now it started to go haywire and work on its own. "Help somebody!" So being a witch wasn't my forte, but I'm getting better... sorta. I cried trying to stop the fire which only gotten worse. I heard someone behind me and soon the fire was out. I looked up and all the fire went inside a kid with red hair and red eyes. "Who... Who are you?!" He looked over at me and smiled.

"The names Cedric. I'm a fire Nympth." He smiled and burned away.

"I'm Delia!" I say, but he's already gone.

(someone else pov)

So my first day here and i make an enemy, a stalker, and a girlfriend. I smiled and relived an hour again

_I was walking up the steps playing with my water nympth powers when I tripped and splashed a fire nympth. Dumb move I know. He turned around pissed and well we ended up fighting. It would have ended bad if Amy didn't get in the way. "Cedric knock it off it was an accident." So his name is Cedric. Good thing to remember._

"_Let go of me Amy this is my fight!"_

"_And you're my brother so back off!" The wind started to pick up and Cedric's fire got knocked out and he got flewed back. I laid on the ground bloody. "Sorry about Ced he's always a hot head." I laughed as she helped me up. "So... I liked to knock his flames out and piss him off... so..." She smiled and kissed me._

"_Oh now you're dead water boy!" I knew he was mad especially with me kissing his sister and all, but I couldn't help, but kiss her back. She smiled and pulled back._

"_So want to be my boyfriend and piss my brother off?"_

"_I might not live that long." I smile and she shrug._

"_Well you're cute so try." She smiled and kissed me once more before pulling her brother away and walking off with him growling. I smiled._

I smiled and headed to my room. I opened the door and there was Cedric as one of my roommates. He looked up and growled. "You have got to be kidding me." I saw two other kids. One with white hair another with black hair.

"Reese." The one with black hair smiled.

"Ryner." Smiled the white haired boy. I smiled back nervously.

(Girl's dorms)

I smiled. I got my fire put out and now heading to my room I go in and see 3 girls I smiled. "Hi I'm-

"Delia ya my big bro told me he had to help put your fire out. He did mean actual fire right? If not I can beat his face in." I smiled embarrassed.

"Actual fire... I sorta almost burned the school down." The girl next to her laughed.

"Wow you're so going to be my bff. I'm Violet and that's Scarlet." Violet was the school's bad girl, Amy was the school's hot cheerleader, and Scarlet was one of those hot nerdy girls. I was the school's failure. I sighed and sat down. This year was going to be ruff.


End file.
